


Деревья растут вверх

by 382



Series: Мини G-PG13_2017 [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, В тексте многократно упоминается смерть второстепенного персонажа и кладбище, драма, кроссовер с Whoniverse, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Нужно было запомнить не так много вещей: деревья растут вверх, секунда длится не дольше секунды, а спасение одного — это разрушение чего-то другого.





	Деревья растут вверх

« **Т** еперь стоит начать привыкать к потерям».

Это была единственная мысль, которую он сохранил в памяти из того дня.

Когда Бен вернулся домой после школы, матери уже не было. Все молчали, и по этой тишине, словно плотным одеялом укрывшей их дом, он понял все сам. Они не поедут к ней в больницу. Они не привезут ее обратно, как бывало, через пару дней после улучшения. Не сейчас. На этот раз все закончилось.

Бену предложили пока не ходить на занятия, но и пары часов, проведенных в опустевшем без нее доме на следующий день хватило, чтобы от привилегии отказаться. Оставаться здесь было невыносимо. Все в огромном доме напоминало о ней. Не все воспоминания были приятными, и Бен не хотел переживать их снова. Ему нужно было сбежать, отрешиться от того, что уже случилось, оставить все позади. И в школе — в школе можно было хоть ненадолго пропасть. Ввязаться в ненужную ему драку. Закричать и ударить кого-то, первый раз в жизни не в ответ. Чтобы можно было смешать свои слезы с кровью из разбитого носа или рассеченной губы. И не услышать, что слезы — это слабость, его недостойная, как недостойно и размахивать кулаками.

Но именно слабость и была тем ощущением, которое заменило собой все прочие. Бен не различал боли или тоски, страха или отчаяния. Он поверил в то, что все реально, очень быстро. Гнев прошел после первой же драки и разбитых в кровь костяшек пальцев. Все остальное слилось в непроходящую слабость, охватившую его целиком. Осознание конечности навалилось на него разом, оглушающее, ошеломляющее. Уже ничто не будет так, как прежде. Ничто между ними уже нельзя изменить. Не наверстать все упущенные объятия, прикосновения, слова. Все так и осталось в прошлом, поставленное в режим ожидания еще до того, как Бен узнал, что все в этом мире рано или поздно заканчивается.

 

Сначала Бен посчитал, что первый раз увидел Хакса именно в день ее похорон. На кладбище была не только их семья, но стоящий поодаль человек наблюдал именно за их церемонией.

Бен ждал, что, когда большинство машин разъедется и останутся только члены семьи и самые близкие друзья, тот подойдет ближе. Но фигура Хакса застыла у каменного ангела у одной из могил, оставаясь под стать скульптуре полностью неподвижной. Только ветер трепал полы длинного синего пальто и бросал на лицо рыжие пряди волос.

А потом срезанные в вазу гортензии на столе в холле, где семья собралась после церемонии, вернули ему воспоминание о другом разе. Бен вспомнил, что видел Хакса раньше. Это был день, когда мать рассказала ему о болезни.

Более сильные эмоции задвинули прочие воспоминания на второй план.

Сейчас же все прояснилось. В памяти остался странный звук, похожий на скрип старой калитки, заставивший его выйти в сад. Он вспомнил лицо, вспомнил светлые глаза и рыжие волосы. Темное пятно пальто Хакса на фоне белых гортензий в их саду и чужой спор.

_— Я предупреждал. Спасение одного — это разрушение чего-то другого. Все просто._

— У вас все просто, Хакс. Потому что спасаете вы всегда только себя одного.

Бен только забыл, спрашивал ли у матери, кем был этот Хакс, о чем они разговаривали, а если и спрашивал, то получил ли ответ. Воспоминания о том моменте дремали в нем глубоко — ровно до очередной встречи с Хаксом.

 

В десятую годовщину смерти матери Бен добирался до Хайгейтского кладбища сам. Никто не смог его отвезти, никто не захотел ехать с ним. Сейчас в их семье это было нормально: каждый заботился о себе самостоятельно, как самостоятельно и принимал решения. Это полностью устраивало Бена.

Чтобы добраться до кладбища, нужно было сделать пересадку на Тоттенхем Роуд и доехать по Северной линии до конечной станции, Арчвей.

Переполненная в будний день подземка выпустила его из теплого вагона на сырую платформу. Когда Бен был уже на середине лестницы, ведущей на поверхность, кто-то из толпы сильно толкнул его, и он оступился. Без точки опоры шанса удержать равновесие не оставалось, белые гортензии рассыпались под ноги. Бен лишь успел взмахнуть рукой и схватиться за отворот чьего-то пальто. Темно-синего. Чужая рука тут же перехватила его за запястье. Бен поднял глаза и встретился взглядом с Хаксом.

— Стоит смотреть по сторонам. В противном случае можно сильно пострадать.

— Я тебя знаю, — утвердительно сказал Бен. — Ты следишь за мной?

— Возможно. — Они почти одновременно разжали руки: Бен отпустил чужое пальто от неожиданного признания, а Хакс, убедившись, что Бен больше не падает, следом выпустил его запястье. Вместе они наклонились, чтобы собрать цветы.

— Хакс, верно?

— Верно, Бен.

— Так зачем ты следишь за мной?

— Разве не удобнее будет уйти с лестницы? — Хакс кивком указал наверх.

 

Затянутое низкими тучами небо окончательно потемнело. Под густыми кронами частых деревьев на аллеях казалось, что сумерки уже наступили. Сырым воздухом дышалось тяжело. Бен смотрел на дорожки под ногами и ждал, когда первые капли дождя снова прибьют пыль к земле и превратят ее в грязь.

Хакс шел рядом. От самой станции они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Сейчас, на ходу, Бен уже не хотел ничего спрашивать. Почему-то стойкое ощущение, что встреча с Хаксом — это важно, и им не стоит торопиться, усиливалось с каждым мгновением.

Такой же высокий, как и он сам, Хакс шагал рядом широко и уверенно. Его лицо — худое, со светлой кожей и россыпью веснушек на переносице — не выражало ничего, кроме спокойствия. Светлые же глаза казались бликами на водной глади в ясную погоду, такими же прозрачными и живыми. Бен прерывисто вздохнул, снова уткнувшись взглядом себе под ноги.

В этой части кладбища тишину не нарушал ни один посторонний звук. Здесь не было слышно ни шума станции, ни дороги. На ближайшие десятки ярдов только одна новая могила. Бен еще не видел, кто к ней приходит, но свежие цветы стояли плотным букетом по обе стороны от плиты. Остальные же, потемневшие от времени и заросшие травой надгробия, уже давно заброшенные, никто не посещал.

Пару лет назад Бен скопил нужную сумму и поставил на могилу матери памятник. Мраморный ангел, склонившийся на коленях к чаше. В ней, словно в небольшом пруду, собралась дождевая вода с прошедшего вчера ливня. Бен не знал, понравилась бы скульптура матери или нет, но сам на бледный камень смотрел подолгу. Убрав старые цветы, он положил в чашу свежие.

— Ты был ее другом? — спросил Бен, когда они с Хаксом оба, не сговариваясь, наконец отвернулись от могилы и сделали шаг обратно к аллее.

— Нет. Я не знал ее. Мы виделись лишь однажды. Сначала мне показалась, что она может остаться. Но я ошибся. Ее высокие идеалы человеколюбия оказались сильнее желания увидеть нечто большее, чем сам человек и вся ваша планета.

Бен молчал. Видимо, Хакс хорошо разбирался в людях: характеристика была хоть и не исчерпывающей, но верной.

С первого взгляда можно было сказать, что Хакс — самый необычный из всех, кого он встречал за свои двадцать шесть лет. Задумавшись об этом, Бен осознал, что все прошлые разы, что они виделись — пусть и мельком, пусть издалека — внешность Хакса оставалась такой же. Можно было предположить, что Бен ошибался, потому как мог сам подменить свои воспоминания из-за давности лет. Но лицо Хакса отпечаталось в его сознании ярко и было таким и десять лет назад, и двадцать. Ни один человек не смог бы оставаться прежним в течение такого длительного срока. Если на секунду предположить невероятное...

— Откуда ты, Хакс? Я спрашиваю прямо, и хочу, чтобы ты ответил честно. Как бы это не звучало, но ты похож на того, чей дом где-то там, среди звезд.

Хакс повернул голову и встретился с ним взглядом. Почти прозрачные светлые глаза впервые обрели свой оттенок: оттенок свежей листвы после дождя.

— Если ты хочешь, Бен, я могу тебе показать. Показать гораздо больше, чем ты способен себе представить.

— Другой мир? — Бен замедлил шаг.

— Другие миры. Планеты. Галактики. Сотни тысяч лет вперед. Только после всего, что ты увидишь это, тебе не захочется возвращаться назад. Не захочется видеть то, что оставил позади. Будет иметь значение только движение вперед. Ты готов?

Хакс предлагал ему то, чего Бен так отчаянно желал все эти годы. Он предлагал цель. Предлагал уйти, чтобы никогда не возвращаться. Не смотреть себе за спину, боясь того, что там может оказаться.

— И ты просто так предлагаешь мне все это?

— Да. Тебе нужно всего лишь запомнить несколько вещей: деревья растут вверх, секунда длится не дольше секунды, а спасение одного — это разрушение чего-то другого. Даже если ты не понимаешь сейчас — запомни.

Бен почувствовал, что в первый раз за очень долгое время хочет рассмеяться в голос. Правила казались шутливыми и звучали из уст Хакса как неудавшаяся же шутка, забытая на середине. Но выражение его лица оставалось таким же серьезным. Хакс смотрел прямо и спокойно, ожидая ответа.

— Даю обещание, что не забуду об этом. Ведь может случиться что угодно, так?

Губ Хакса коснулась улыбка.

— Раньше я никогда не знал, почему, но всегда знал, кто. Возможно, в этот раз я узнаю ответ на оба вопроса. Пойдем?

 

Бен закрыл за собой синюю дверь. В тот же момент, когда ее очертания стали исчезать, тишину Хайгейтского кладбища разбил первый раскат грома, скрывший собой все прочие звуки.  



End file.
